


I Found You At Last

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Lives, F/M, Love, Meeting, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Simply put, the moment Yasopp finally found Banchina in Fuschia village... after fifteen years of separation.





	I Found You At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



He touched her cheek... Warm and smooth, and ageless... Eternally beautiful, as beautiful as the last time he saw her. And in his mind, a fifteen year old image flashed , clearer than he ever managed to conjure in the past decade or so...

He took her hand in his much bigger one and kissed the tips, trying to remember how these same fingers felt on his skin, mapping every inch of his body one last time.  
And back then, she was a girl. And the one in front of him now, is nothing less than a woman... and he couldn't take it anymore.

He came closer, quicker than he probably should if he didn't wish to startle her. But, in that moment, he didn't care. And he knows that after one year or ten or even more, she's the same at heart, and his hasn't changed much. So, she must've anticipated this. After all, he has never been good at controling himself in front of her, and despite how much new things his travels have taught him, that particular skill wasn't one of them.

He secured her hand in his, and with the other, he pulled her to his body,feeling that sweet sweet impact that took his breath and hers...  
And he might've fought wars and fierce battles,but his heart has never beaten harder than between this woman's arms...

And it took some time, but the realisation finally sunk in...

 

....This is home.


End file.
